


a little pain

by qunnyv19



Category: Nana
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Takumi selalu saja membuatnya menunggu. — TakumiHachi {E:RefreshFestival}





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** NANA © Ai Yazawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
>  **Characters:** Nana Komatsu (Hachi)/Takumi Ichinose  
>  **Warning:** Oneshot. Lemon. Setting: Canon, ketika Hachi dan Takumi baru menjalani hubungan dan hanya sedikit saja yang tahu. Untuk: Refresh Festival Event. 
> 
> Enjoy!

.

Takumi selalu saja membuatnya menunggu.

Namun Hachi tak akan marah. Dia tak bisa marah pada pria yang sudah diidolakannya dan dicintainya selama ini. Dia tak bisa marah pada pria yang sudah membuat hatinya luluh. Hachi hanya bisa bergeming, menatap jendela dari apartemen nomor 707.

Ia menatap nasi kari yang sudah tak mengepulkan asapnya lagi di atas meja. Kedua tangannya menyangga dagu. Sudah satu jam. Dan Takumi tak memberikan kabar apa pun. Tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah terbiasa.

Perut Hachi berbunyi.

Dua piring nasi kari di depannya minta untuk disantap.

Ia menghela napas panjang.

Hachi tersentak dari kursinya ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Tanpa ketukan. Sosok Takumi di sana—rambut panjangnya tergerai, masih dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi wajah. Ketika Hachi melihat sosoknya, senyum di wajah Hachi langsung melebar.

“Nasi karinya sudah tidak hangat lagi,” ujar Hachi, terdengar seperti rajukan, namun kemudian ia beranjak berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat pada Takumi. Takumi melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan merangkul Hachi. Hachi memendam kepalanya di bahu sang pria, kemudian berdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Ia mencium aroma parfum—

“Maaf, aku terlambat.”

—tapi parfum wanita.

Ia melangkah mundur. Senyumnya tak memudar. Mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing, kemudian mulai menyantap makanan. Hachi sering tak percaya bila teman-temannya mengatakan masakannya lezat, namun kali ini ia percaya, karena ia menghabiskannya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Atau itu hanya efek karena dia sedang kelaparan.

Takumi, yang baru menyantap setengahnya, tertawa pelan.

“Kenapa?” tanya Hachi, menatap piring yang isinya sudah tandas. “Aku kelaparan menunggumu, tahu. Kenapa kau terlambat? Apa ada pekerjaan lain?”

 _Parfum wanita parfum wanita parfum wanita_ —

“Iya. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu karena baterai ponselku habis,” ia menjawab, kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada piring Hachi, “kalau kau sebegitu laparnya, kau tidak usah menungguku lain kali.”

“Kalau aku makan makanannya terlebih dahulu, itu namanya bukan ‘janjian’ lagi, Takumi,” sahut Hachi, senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya. “Hari ini Nana tidak pulang ke sini. Entahlah, mungkin sedang bersama BLAST …,” ia merenungi rekan satu apartemennya, Nana Osaki, yang sedang sibuk dengan _band_ nya.

“Kalau begitu, aku akan menginap di sini.”

Kedua mata Hachi melebar.

Takumi tersenyum. “Tidak perlu kaget begitu.”

“Aku tidak—“ namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia senang, bahwa Takumi mau melewati malam ini bersamanya. Mungkin Takumi tahu bahwa ia tak pernah suka ditinggal sendirian. Mungkin Takumi tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis yang butuh ditemani setiap hari. Mungkin, mungkin, mungkin. Sampai ingatan akan aroma parfum wanita itu tiba-tiba saja merasuki otaknya, lagi, membuatnya mengerjapkan mata. “—terima kasih, Takumi.”

Mereka tak berbicara lagi kemudian, sampai Takumi menghabiskan makanannya. Hachi berdiri untuk mengangkat piringnya dan piring Takumi, kemudian beranjak pergi menuju tempat cuci piring. Tangannya membersihkan piring. Pikirannya terletak pada hal yang lain. Malam ini ia berdua saja dengan Takumi. Mungkin tidur di satu ranjang yang sama.

Nana tak perlu tahu.

Pergerakan Hachi terhenti ketika ada dua lengan kokoh yang memeluknya dari belakang. Hachi tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya sampai tuntas. Ia menoleh. Takumi mendekat, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Hachi memejamkan mata.

Entah rasa lipstik siapa yang ia kecap—miliknya atau milik wanita lain.

Hachi mundur, mendapati Takumi yang sedang menatapnya intens.

“Kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, ‘kan?”

Ingin Hachi jawab dengan yakin, _ya_ , namun bibirnya tertutup rapat selama beberapa sekon, menolak untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Hatinya berteriak. Ia ingin menjawab. Namun tak satu pun kata yang terlontar. Hanya senyumnya saja yang terus terbentuk dengan mudah.

.

Takumi menutup pintu kamar setelah Hachi duduk di kasurnya.

“Kau mau langsung tidur atau mandi air hangat dulu?” tanya Hachi, mulai memberes-bereskan kasur. “Takumi?”

Takumi mendekat, tak menjawab, tangannya sudah merengkuh tubuh Hachi yang mungil.

“Aku ingin bersamamu dulu,” bisiknya perlahan. Suaranya tepat di telinga Hachi. Hachi menunduk, menggenggam telapak tangan Takumi yang ada di sebelahnya. Lihatlah betapa telapak tangan yang besar itu sanggup melindungi dirinya. Lihatlah telapak tangan itu yang pernah menggenggam wanita lain selain dirinya. Hachi menutup mata ketika merasakan kecupan Takumi di lehernya. Takumi mendorongnya, perlahan, dan Hachi berbaring di kasurnya, dengan telapak tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam.

 _Parfum wanita parfum wanita parfum wanita_ —

Hachi melepaskan genggaman tangannya, ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk leher Takumi kini. Kepalanya beranjak mendekat, bibir mereka kembali saling mengecap. Hachi membuka mata; wajah Takumi tepat berada di depannya. Ia menatap sepasang mata itu. Takumi membalasnya. Hachi menggerakkan tangan, membelai rambut panjang Takumi.

 

 

 

> _Hei ... Nana._

“Takumi—“

Takumi perlahan-lahan menyingkap gaun yang ia pakai. Hachi membuka kancing kemeja Takumi satu per satu. Takumi kembali mendekat. Memberikan tanda baru di lehernya. Hachi mengerang pelan. Takumi menyentuh kait bra putih berenda milik Hachi, kemudian melepasnya sekali sentak. Tubuh Hachi berdesir akan sentuhan Takumi di payudaranya.

 

 

 

> _Kalau kau tahu tentang semua kebodohanku ini, kau pasti akan marah._

Hachi menyentuh dada Takumi yang telanjang. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, kemudian lidah yang saling bermain. Takumi menggerakkan jari-jemarinya ke bagian sensitif yang lain. Ia menyentak celana dalam Hachi dan menyelipkan dua jemarinya di sana. Hachi mendesah.

Kemudian gerakan lainnya—

 

 

 

> _Aku tahu kau tak akan segan menghajar Takumi tepat di wajah, kemudian mengocehiku berjam-jam._

Kedua tangan Hachi bergerak untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang Takumi. Butuh waktu beberapa menit, namun ia berhasil dan melempar ikat pinggang itu ke arah yang lain.

Hachi mencakar punggung Takumi ketika Takumi mulai menggerakkan kedua jarinya perlahan. Satu tangan Takumi yang bebas menyentuh wajahnya. Hachi mengerjapkan matanya, kedua pasang mata saling bertemu. Kemudian saat kelopak matanya terpejam, ia merasa bibir Takumi di sana, mengecupnya begitu lama.

Tubuh Hachi melengkung bersamaan dengan desahan lain yang keluar dari bibirnya.

 

 

 

> _Tapi … kautahu, bukan, Nana? Untuk orang yang jatuh cinta, segalanya begitu mudah untuk dimaafkan._

Gerakan Takumi berhenti ketika ia mendengar suara ponsel berbunyi. Hachi membuka mata, menyadari bahwa itu adalah dering ponselnya. Ia menoleh ke arah nakas. Dering telepon. Hachi menatap Takumi. Takumi tak memberi respons apa pun. Hachi menghela napas kemudian berusaha untuk menjangkau ponselnya.

Takumi melanjutkan gerakan jarinya lagi.

Hachi menatap Takumi kemudian menunjuk ponselnya. Takumi tak membiarkan waktu terbuang. Ia berhenti, namun tangannya sudah bergerak untuk membuka celana. Hachi mengambil ponselnya.

_NANA OSAKI_

Matanya membelalak.

Namun refleks tangannya lebih cepat, ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

“Halo, Nana?”

_“Hachi, kau tak ke mana-mana, ‘kan?”_

Tubuh Hachi tersentak ketika merasa sentuhan lain di bagian-bagian sensitifnya. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel sedikit mengalami tremor, namun Takumi tak menunjukkan bahwa ia mengetahui hal itu. Atau peduli. Dia sama sekali tak peduli.

“Iya, aku tidak ke—“ ia menjauhkan ponselnya ketika desahan lain keluar dari bibirnya. Takumi menggunakan lidahnya bermain dengan paha dalam Hachi. Hachi berusaha menstabilkan napasnya. “—mana-mana. Sekarang … sekarang aku mau tidur, Nana.”

 _“Secepat ini?!”_ Nana terdengar kaget. Hachi tak mengubah jawabannya. Takumi membelai tubuh Hachi dengan satu tangannya. Hachi menggigit bibir.

“Ya. Selamat malam, Nana. Semoga—“ ia kembali mengerang, menjauhkan ponsel itu darinya. “—apa pun yang sedang kau kerjakan, berhasil.”

Hachi menutup sambungan telepon, meletakannya di sembarang tempat, dan mengerang ketika Takumi menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua. Takumi menunduk, mengecup bibir Hachi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Seirama dengan sentakan tubuh mereka berdua. Peluh yang membalut kulit mereka seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan kasur yang percuma Hachi rapikan untuk kembali berantakan. Napas yang terengah. Kemudian helaian rambut Takumi yang menyentuh leher dan dadanya.

Satu tangan Hachi mencakar punggung Takumi.

Takumi memacu lagi. Punggung Hachi melengkung. Kemudian entakan.

Dan berakhir.

Hachi memeluk leher Takumi yang mendekat padanya. Takumi menaikkan selimut, menutupi tubuh mereka berdua yang dilapis keringat.

“Jadi—“ ujar Hachi, setelah beberapa menit diisi oleh deru napas yang tak beraturan dan detak jantung yang lebih cepat, “—apa kau ingin mandi air hangat dulu, atau tid—“ Perkataannya tak selesai, sebab Takumi sudah menciumnya terlebih dahulu.

“Aku akan langsung tidur,” sahut Takumi setelahnya. Kemudian ia mengubah posisi dan berbaring di sebelah Hachi.

Hachi meraba-raba kasur, mencari-cari di mana ponselnya.

Tak ketemu.

Mungkin jatuh.

Hachi memejamkan mata.

Besok ia akan mencari ponselnya, menelepon Nana untuk menanyakan kabarnya, dan menata hatinya yang retak. []

.

**Author's Note:**

> fanfik kedua untuk fandom yang sangat mungil ini, yey :”)
> 
> menurut saya (dan interpretasi saya) dalam manga NANA, Hachi orangnya memang sangat polos dan Takumi ini playboy sekali, jadi, yah u____u)
> 
> {info gak penting: judulnya, **a little pain** , merupakan judul salah satu OST anime NANA (walaupun saya gak pernah nonton animenya dan cuma baca manganya, tapi pas denger, nyelekit gimana gitu, ha ha ha.}
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca!
> 
> love,  
> qunnyv19


End file.
